


The gun twirling, cigarette smoking, cowboy from the sky!

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badass John, Cigarettes, Comedy, Cowboy Hats, Crossover, Fish out of Water, Gen, High Honor John, Implied/Referenced Character Death, John Marston Can't Swim, John Marston's favorite gun is a Cattleman revolver, Luffy Being Luffy, No Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Pirates, Post-Video Game: Red Dead Redemption (2010), Pre-Timeskip (One Piece), Rivalry, Shooting, This is stupidly fun to write, Young John Marston
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John Marston gets thrust into the One Piece world.His sins forgotten but not forgiven, the only thing he can do now is cling on to the memories of Abigail, Arthur, and even Dutch as he struggles to make sense of everything around him.





	The gun twirling, cigarette smoking, cowboy from the sky!

Pitch black surrounded John from all sides, nothing around him even slightly visible like a strange bottomless pit of darkness, John sat alone with his thoughts.

 

He had done it! he defended his family, all of the death of the people he loved: Arthur, Hosea, Dutch….All of their deaths, including his own, helped Jack and Abigail; the only two innocent people, to finally escape for good! All his friends’ deaths weren’t in vain.

 

He was happy, he gave himself up for the greatest good there was: his family. For that, he was truly redeemed.

 

A sound then drew him out of his recollection, a clapping sound coming from somewhere.

 

He opened his eyes, the room now changed into a white, amorphous room, he couldn’t say how big or small it was, or if it even ended, as it seemed to go on forever!

 

 _The hell is this place?_ He mused to himself as he looked around, only to see a figure in the distance.

 

He walked towards it, every step feeling weightless, and soundless as though he were a shadow.

 

As he approached, the figure became clearer.

 

“Jack?” He stared in disbelief as the figure matched his own son, no older than 6.

 

Jack, or whatever it was, then changed form right in front of John! It’s body contorting and it’s face changing.

 

What stood before him now; was an older gentleman, with a great mustache wearing a black suit and top hat the man continued to clap.

 

“Bravo, John Marston, truly amazing in the end.” The strange man beamed and cheered as though he were attending a performance.

 

“I-I know you!” John stammered as he got closer, feeling nauseous yet healthy at the same time.

 

“That you do my friend.” The stranger bowed as he smiled a smile that made John both fascinated yet frightened.

 

“Did you like where I had you buried? I asked you once before…. and you said it was a fine spot.”

 

“You….buried me?”

 

Everything seemed so surreal, it was as though John was dreaming, he wasn’t especially religious….But he knew enough to know that this was likely purgatory or something close to it

 

“Not exactly my friend…..”

 

The strange man didn’t say anything after this, confusing John even more.

 

_Who the hell is this?_

 

 _“_ Well….who are you?”

 

“You’ve asked me this once before….some have called me God, others Satan….but I’m an accountant of sorts.”

 

“An...accountant….what do you account for?”

 

The man smiled a toothy smile, he had shiny pearl clean white teeth that made John slightly envious.

 

“Souls my friend! And yours is very unique…..”

 

“What d’you-“

 

“I collect souls of the deceased, and decide where they should go in the next life, you see Mr. Marston, where we are right now….has no time, no space, and no boundaries. We are everywhere, yet nowhere at the same time.”

 

John’s head began to ache, this was all too much to grasp.

 

“Okay…..And where exactly are you sending me?”

 

The strange man’s eyebrows rose in surprise after hearing this, certainly not expecting such a good inquiry to come out of an uneducated killer like John.

 

“I’m sending you to a world much different from your own. One of thieves and adventure! But one full of folk much more powerful and dangerous than the ones in your world.”

 

_More powerful and dangerous?_

 

“What d’you mean?” John asked as he began to nervously shift his eyes

 

The strange man then snickered to himself and shook his head.

 

“Let’s just say a few bullets don’t kill them as they did you.”

 

“So….you’re sendin me to a place where I’m just gonna die again?” John asked in disbelief.

 

“No Mr. Marston, I have a few….upgrades to give to you.” The strange man said as he examined John.

 

“I think what you’ll need is some better weaponry, let’s see what I have here.” The strange man snapped his fingers, and instantly two cattlemen revolvers appeared in front of John’s feet.

 

They were pearly white, with carvings on the cylinder of the gun.

 

“These are just nicer guns.” John said as he picked up and examined the guns.

 

“Not quite, take a look on the carvings.”

 

The cylinder, had 6 separate carvings, each corresponding to a distinct bullet slot.

 

The writing was also in another language, prompting John to give himself a migraine trying to decipher what they meant.

 

“I dunno what these say.”

 

“Never read Latin huh? Not your fault Mr. Marston.” The strange man chuckled as he read off each word and what they corresponded to.

 

“1.) Ignus: fire, can cause an ignition, good for medium range.”

“2.) Glacies: Ice, can freeze things at close range, good for all types of disputes you may encounter.”

“3.) Fulgur: Lighting, electrocutes opponents, though it can also harm you if fired too close.”

“4.) Bestia: Beast, will fire a bullet that can form into a random animal, best to use during emergencies.”

“5.) Celeritas: Speed, fires faster than any other bullet, good for multiple targets, and can fire more than just 6 shots.”

“And finally, 6.) Terra: Earth, fires plants such as vines out from the gun, very beneficial.”

 

 _This is a goddamn magic show_ John thought to himself after hearing these descriptions.

 

“Now, these guns operate best when paired together, you want to use both 5 and 2? You can combine the two, just switch the cylinder to the right number and shoot: fast bullets will fire out of one gun, and the other will fire out electric bullets.”

 

“Well, where can I get-”

 

“Ammo is not an obstacle, the guns will reload themselves with their own unique ammo.” The strange man winked as John shuddered.

 

“The other thing you need, Mr. Marston, is a magnified physical form….That thing you do...What do you call it? Um...Deadeye! Well, it runs out right? That is until now.” The stranger snapped his fingers again and a tattoo began to form across John’s left forearm.

 

“The mark of the serpent….Instead of chugging that disgusting snake oil, your ability will come back on its own.”

 

John rubbed his tattoo with curiosity, the mark of the serpent? It certainly was a tattoo of a snake, but where did it come from? And how did the strange man do that?

 

“Thanks?”

 

“One more thing, when folks fight in this world, bullets tend to fly a lot faster than in your world, meaning your bones and skin are gonna have to be stronger.”

 

The strange man snapped his finger a third time, and instantly, a wolf tattoo formed across John’s right forearm.

 

“The mark of the wolf, rather fitting considering how you got those scars.” The man laughed

 

“Your bones are practically made of steel, you run faster than any horse could, and….Mr. Marston may I see your hand.”

 

John reluctantly reached his hand out, the stranger holding it.

 

“Why do you-AH!”

 

The man had cut the palm of John’s hand with a knife! causing blood to spray everywhere like a waterfall.

 

“You son of a bitch!” John moaned as he grabbed his hand in agony.

 

The man smirked and pointed to John’s hand

 

“Look at your hand son.”

 

As if on cue the wound closed, the blood on his hand being all that remained of it.

 

“The hell?”

 

“The mark of the wolf is now inside you, with it….You won’t be killed by a few bullets.”

 

John sighed and shook his head

 

“These….They’re all amazing but…..Why give them to me? My family’s safe, Abigail and Jack are safe, I don’t got a reason to stick around! Let me die!”

 

The strange man shook his head.

 

“You **ARE** dead John, but Abigail and Jack are safe.”

 

“So why send me to this place?! Let me go to heaven or hell or wherever!” John shouted as the man walked away, his back turned to the cowboy.

 

“This world needs folks who are willing to break a few rules to make it a better place.”

 

“So…Let me be reborn in that world! Why even keep me alive now?!”

 

“Punishment John! As punishment for your crimes of murder, betrayal, and lies….You’ll keep your memories of your past life, but your wife and child….Well….You’ll never see them again, the only thing you can do for them now is cling onto your memories! Of them, of Arthur, and of your old gang!”

 

The ground then began to shake.

 

“Ah….It seems like it’s time for you to leave, but...a bit of advice….These folks don’t know who you are or what you did, so you won’t have to use those absurd fake names like Jim Milton anymore.”

 

A hole then opened up into the ground, swallowing John as he began to fight and struggle against it.

 

“Goodbye, Mr. Marston.” The man said as he waved a pitiful goodbye to the cowboy.

 

“No, wait! I...I don’t want this!” John implored.

 

He felt lighter as the ground was now up to his waist, he continued to try and fight against it.

 

“Please! I can’t go! Abigail and Jack need me!”

 

“Your time in that world is over, now….You belong to this world.”

 

“No! Damn you!”

 

“Many have….”

 

John then fell through the ground and out of the sky! As though he were an angel falling from heaven.

 

“DAMN YOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!” He screeched as he fell.

 

His body also began to change, his beard was gone, and his hair now grew all the way down to his shoulders, his skin now feeling a lot younger than before.

 

Overall he was now was no older than 18, his beard and older features completely gone! The only part of him that remained were his scars.

 

He continued to fall from the sky and scream, his old life flashing before his eyes…..Jack, Arthur, Dutch, Abigail….All of the people he loved were gone…...And now, he was doomed to die in a world where no one cared about him.

 

He now was getting close enough to the land that he could make out where he was.

 

Nothing but WATER surrounded him!

 

And he couldn’t swim!

 

He then saw something out of the corner of his eye, a big boat….One similar to something from Saint-Denis or Blackwater!

 

He aimed his body so that he would land at least close to the boat.

 

 _Hopefully, this doesn’t kill me._ He thought as the boat now came very close to him, he closed his eyes and braced himself.

 

CRASH!

* * *

 

Alvida was having a very very bad day, first, some stowaway was found on her boat, and now, some crazy looking guy had landed right on top of her!

 

Enraged, she barked orders at her men to pick up the now unconscious stranger and throw him in the storage room, whilst they find the stowaway!

 

Luckily enough, that's exactly where the stranger wanted to be! As Luffy and Coby both spoke, until one of the crew came down, prompting Coby and Luffy to hide behind some barrels.

 

With a thud and a grunt, the stranger was thrown into the storage room, still unconscious, Luffy and Coby moved to inspect who he was.

 

“Wh-Who is he?” Coby nervously asked as Luffy looked over at him.

 

“Dunno…” He shrugged as he continued to examine him.

 

He was a younger man, likely a year or two older than Luffy, he had scars all across his face and wore a hat not too different from Luffy’s.

 

He also possessed two large guns, a rope, and a short knife on his belt, all of which lead Luffy to one conclusion.

 

“He must be an adventurer!” The boy proclaimed as Coby shushed him.

 

“We can’t make too much noise! Aldiva might find us!” Coby nervously said, but it was rather obvious Luffy wasn’t listening, instead fixated on the man in front of him.

 

“I bet he’s got some great stories to tell! I’m gonna wake him up and ask!”

 

Coby’s face turned to one of shock and terror at this, pleading with Luffy not to.

 

“No d-don’t! what if he’s dangerous?” Coby warned as Luffy began to crouch down and shake the man.

 

“Hey...Hey….Wake up….Hey” Luffy repeated until the man's eyes began to open.

 

“What the hell?!” The man uttered as he looked around the room, his body feeling as though it had just been through a cheese grater.

 

“Shh! We can’t be too loud!”

 

The man then stood up, he was taller than both of the boys and had an expression that conveyed at least 30 different emotions, most of which having to do with either confusion, anger or annoyance.

 

“Hey” Luffy spoke as he stood up

 

“Are you an adventurer, or a pirate?” He asked as the man turned to look at him.

 

“No….I’m just an explorer I guess.” He shrugged

 

“Well...Why do you have guns and knives? And why do you have that hat?” Luffy asked with a inquisitive yet happy grin.

 

“I….”

 

Before the man could speak, the ceiling collapsed above him! And down came the nastiest, fattest looking woman he had ever seen.

 

He quickly rolled out of the way of the lady, not wanting to get pulverized right then and there.

 

“COBY!” She screamed as saliva flew everywhere.

 

“WHO IS THIS?!”

 

She pointed to Luffy who was busy digging in his nose for gold.

 

“Psst, who the fat lady?” Luffy whispered to Coby causing his face to yet again turn to absolute fright as the lady growled in anger.

 

“MEN! KILL THESE FOOLS!” She screamed at a volume so loud it hurt the cowboy’s ears.

 

Before he could say anything to retort he felt something grab him, and the next thing he knew, he was flying out of the cellar and onto the deck of the ship!

 

The boy wearing the straw hat somehow….Had stretched his hands and body and thrown him up onto the deck of the ship!

 

He landed on the deck with a loud “umpf”.

 

Pirates surrounded all three of them, the man reached for one of his guns but before he could do anything, the boy in front of him screamed something and launched all of the pirates off of the ship with his fists, which were stretched farther than the man thought possible!

 

“Wh-?” He couldn’t find the words to illustrate what was happening, it was like he was on a roller coaster of situations, with no end in sight!

 

“How….?” Coby asked as Luffy smiled.

 

“Well……”

 

The man wasn’t even listening at this point, more shocked on how he came to be in this series of events, he had been awake for a total of two minutes and already he was bewildered!

 

“.....I’m gonna become king of the pirates!” Was all the man heard as Aldiva, now moved towards them, her face now red hot.

 

“ENOUGH!” She screamed as the man unholstered both his revolvers, ready to fight anyone if need be.

 

But...Maybe he could talk his way out? It was worth a shot at least.

 

“Excuse me….Um….Miss…?”

 

“Aldiva! The most beautiful woman in the world!” The woman then attempted a kissing pose, making John nearly vomit, this woman….was absolutely revolting.

 

“Um...Yeah….My name’s John Marston….I don’t think…..Uh…..I should be…..”

 

“QUIET!” Aldiva screamed as John continued to try and reason with his attackers, causing Luffy to laugh and Coby to sigh and face-palm himself.

 

“COBY, WHO IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN THE WORLD?!” Aldiva pointed at the pink haired boy with her massive club, causing him to stutter

 

“W...W...Well….Um…..”

 

To John...Coby seemed to be something close to a slave, or at least a servant...The thought of anyone working for this woman was absolutely abhorrent to John, and it was obvious Coby needed a little help.

 

“It’s not you! That’s for damn sure!” John shouted, causing every pirate and Coby’s face to turn white as a sheet with hysteria and 100% pure terror.

 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!” Aldiva screamed as John lit up a cigarette.

 

“Definitely not you….You’re mistreatin this poor boy, and if looks could kill….Well….” John chuckled as puffed smoke into the air then threw the cigarette off the ship.

 

Luffy fell over laughing at Aldiva’s face, which could only be described as livid, her entire face red with fury all directed at someone she didn’t even know! Who the hell was this guy?!

 

It didn’t matter...He was gonna die for insulting the pirate queen of beauty!

 

“KILL HIM!” Aldiva shouted as around 30 pirates surrounded John.

 

“Oh shit,” John remarked as he recognized just how many men circled him, he instantly looked at the cylinder of his revolver to see what mode it was on.

 

“Um….Ignus I guess!” John shouted as he twisted the cylinder until it was on the carving.

  
He discharged two shots right at the pirates, expecting them to fall over dead…..

 

….Instead….The bullets caused a massive explosion on the ship! Causing pirates to get propelled into the air, falling off the ship and into the depths below.

 

“Woah!” Luffy said with awe, amazed at John’s ability to take out that many pirates at once with only two guns.

 

“Hey...Aldiva!” John shouted, pointing his revolvers right at her massive frame.

 

Instantly he fired two more Ignus shots right into her, causing an explosion that sent her soaring into the air so far….he actually lost sight of her.

 

“Anyone else wanna fly today?!” John shouted as he aimed his revolvers right at the remaining crew who all begged and pleaded for him not to shoot.

 

Luffy then stepped in.

 

“Yeah, you heard him! And Get us your best boat! And do it fast!” Luffy said with a toothy grin as the crew essentially ran over each other trying to go as fast as possible, causing the straw hat boy to laugh.

 

John sighed and twirled his revolvers back into their holsters.

 

 _What the hell is this place?_ He thought to himself as he lit up another cigarette.

 

Once they had a boat, John, Luffy, and Coby sailed off.

 

“That was amazing!” Luffy proclaimed as soon as they were away from Aldiva’s ship (The Miss Love Duck).

 

“Where did you get guns like that?! I thought you were just gonna shoot her, but instead, they sent her flying twenty miles north!” Luffy laughed as John smiled and shook his head.

 

“They were given to me by…..A friend.” John said as he studied the boys.

 

“What the hell were you two even doin on a pirate ship? Kids like you shouldn’t be pirates!” John looked down at Coby, who seemed to be slightly scared of him.

 

“I…….I was kidnapped by them, and forced to work for them….But Aldiva was horrible! She was the nastiest, meanest pirate ever and I was forced to be her slave!” Coby said with a pained expression

 

“Okay, Well I’m glad she’s gone…...Where am I anyway?” John asked as he looked around.

 

“You’re not from around here are you?” Luffy asked.

 

 _Dammit! Was it that obvious?!_ John thought to himself.

 

Even someone like Luffy, who hadn’t seen all of the wonders of the world, still knew that John was not even close to being a local, as his entire outfit seemed closer to a rancher than a pirate!

 

“N...No...I ain’t….” John said as he slumped his shoulders.

 

“Well...I’m putting together a pirate crew! I’m gonna be king of the pirates one day! And I’ll need a good crew to help me achieve that goal!”

 

In Luffy’s mind….It seemed cruel to just send John away with no guidance or knowledge about the surrounding land...And he had proven himself today with the little fight he started….There only seemed like one reasonable thing to do.

 

“Okay….”

 

“And….I think I’ll start by adding you to it!”

 

“What?! Why me? I can’t even swim!”

 

“Because! You were able to beat Aldiva and her crew with four shots, and you sure aren’t any stranger to danger, I mean...Just look at your scars!” Luffy pointed to John’s scars, prodding them with his finger.

 

“Well...What makes you think I wanna be a part of your crew?”

 

“Well, it’s obvious! You’re lost! And you don’t seem to know anything about this place!” Luffy laughed.

 

“I’ve already been a part of a gang once, it didn’t end well…..” John said as he shook his head.

 

“What do you mean?” Luffy asked with an intrigued look at the cowboy.

 

“Nothin….It doesn’t matter anyways….” John said as a painful look crawled across his face.

 

“It’s settled then! You’re part of the crew!” Luffy laughed as John began to object, but just sighed.

 

“Sure….Part of a pirate crew run by a kid younger than me….Hell, that ain’t even the strangest thing that’s happened today.” John said, defeated.

 

A few minutes went by before John spoke again.

 

“What’s your name kid….?”

 

“Luffy….That’s Coby.” He said as he pointed to the boy with glasses, who nervously smiled.

 

“Okay, Luffy…..Where exactly are we goin?”

 

“Well….There’s a rumor going around that a dangerous bounty hunter is nearby on a marine base….I think he’d be a great addition to the crew!”

 

“A bounty hunter?” John asked with a nervous sweat.

 

“Yep! Why is something wrong?” Luffy asked with a curious look.

 

He had been hunted by bounty hunters before, so he wasn’t all too excited to hear that they were going to actively seek one out.

 

Still….No one here seemed to know who John was, so it might be different, that is depending on whether or not anyone saw his display today.

 

“Let's just say that in my old life….I didn’t exactly get along with bounty hunters….And let's leave it at that.”

 

Luffy wanted to ask more, ask about this “old life” John frequently brought up, but the way John was looking at him right now, the distressed look on his face, told him that asking questions wasn’t a good idea.

 

This little mystery would have to wait until later!

 

“Anyways….I’m gonna try and get some sleep….Wake me up if anything happens.” John said as he began to lie down and close his eyes.

 

“Kay” Luffy and Coby both said, studying the cowboy as he rested.

 

All of this….This world….The people he just met…..Why out of all the possible places had the stranger sent him here? And why did he give him all of these powers? Why hadn’t he taken his memories?

  
_I gotta find something out about where I am, or at least what to do next_. John thought to himself, as he closed his eyes and got some well-deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> With all the RDR2 Fanfictions coming out about Arthur Morgan, I feel that the original gunslinger John Marston is missing out on some of the love! 
> 
> I actually chose the One Piece world for him just because I think it will be really funny to have him surrounded by water even though he himself actually can't swim, and that it will be interesting to see his outlaw style collide with the pirate style of life!
> 
> I have so many ideas about what to do with him in this world in the future!
> 
> Anyways...I hope all of you enjoyed, please give me some feedback on what y'all think as I'm really curious to see if this takes off or not!
> 
> But more than anything I'm just so glad you've taken the time read this and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Tldr: gib feedback


End file.
